Distraction devices which employ the use of explosives have been available for operational use for dangerous forced entry situations where law enforcement or military agents are faced with the prospect of entering an unknown area under fire. The proper usage of pyrotechnic distraction methods is of high importance to prevent injuries or fatalities of both agents and suspects within the areas agents are entering. Law enforcement and military agents are trained through a program of situational training where DDS may be used. These simulators can be dummy or inert placeholders. Often inert devices are either expended distraction devices with no explosive charge or a physical analogue such as a plastic model of a distraction device. Alternatively, some operational distraction devices can be loaded with a training charge which contains approximately one third of the amount of pyrotechnic material of an operational charge.
While these prior operational distraction devices and training DDS are useful training tools, there are a number of draw backs associated with previous designs. Inert or dummy simulators do not emit a loud report. The lack of report reduces the effectiveness of training because trainees do not have an aural queue to initiate their actions. Trainees using inert and dummy simulators must imagine that their training device has detonated and continue with their practice actions. Trainees using operational devices charged with a reduced training load are exposed to an explosive hazard as well pyrotechnic charges expose a training site to fire or blast damage. Additionally, reduced training charges are expensive and are logistically difficult to handle and ship since they are considered to be hazardous material. A device which is safe, effective, economical to use, and logistically manageable is therefore required.